Talk:Circle of Signs/@comment-18115587-20140624192233
Well I did manage to get pretty highly ranked in siege, and made it to Crystal despite having only 300 nux bits stashed away. (I was NOT willing to buy anything this week due to pumping all of my funds into art show related stuff - it was truly hard) I made out last night with a 2/5 Epic Hermes which I am pleased with. The mind numbingly painful irony is that this is the second time I have had an event in which I want to buy fighters, and my partner turns to me and shows me his screen - Mobage had given him 5,000 mobicoinfrom the mobicoin monday win! (so unfair) last time it was 7,000! So you know, always try to remember to join in on the Mobicoin monday thing - I always forget. Then this morning I wake up to the excitement of ELEMENTAL EDGE. WOW! This is exactly like in Monster Match except it's in my favorite game. This will make a lot of old and outdated fighters actually useful and make strategy much more complex, something DOT needed sorely. Cuz if you don't play for collection like I do, it gets a little old with the same old fast guru/faster rogue thing. (By the way...how is designer fodder not a thing? With emphasis on foddering up for castles you'd thing uncommon 0/20 Nergals or 0/20 Damanais would be in great demand! I loved pulling out my rare midgets for Siege!) I think everyone is really in traumatic shock right now, but try not to freak out - there seems to be a bug about the elemental edge (that's what everyone says) and once that gets figured out all you have to remember is: Water beats Fire Fire beats Earth Earth beats Air Air beats Lightning Lightning beats Water It's like Rock Paper Scissors except with two more alchemical items. I was excited to see WATER dungeon because I have an all water band, until I realized, oh, it's actually designed to give LIGHTNING edge now. I have to wait until Thursday for Blazegate to open and then ITS MOTH3RF|_|CKING 0N. Fire is really the BEST element right now because its only weakness is water, and despite me having water fighters, everyone knows good water fighters are few, and of those few, they're extremely rare (Tiphilia, Lagashe and Lady of The Lake are rarely encountered in PvP situations) it also has edge against a very good element, Earth. Lots of good earth fighters out there. Now for the fighters review: Zuste - Tutrastra - Polypodia (Hero Fighter) (tentacle girl with bitchy vag) I love this fat blue octopus chick. I have to be honest the stats are trash, unviable HP and slow, this is a typical water fighter. Really too bad. Zenana - Minoo - Darya (Hero Fighter) (Biker chick) An autoproc with that kind of WIS on a Guru is welcome indeed. Dayum...she will be common in trades so noobs and intermediate players will want to pick up one or two of these to mow down slow champs. By comparison, Tiphilia has only 5800 or so Wisdom to her 6669. She is much slower, but nothing that can't be adjusted with some AGI fodder. (Tiph, Sula and Aescepyka are superior for now, imo) this is the gem in the dungeon, imo, and easy to get! Seba - Budathla - Usazila (Hero Fighter) (White wendigo thing) I really hate 1CD sting fighters and I hate 2CD sting fighters even more. They are the 0CD preempt's poor alcoholic trailer park cousin. Just leave it alone unless you want AGI fodder. Champs are a much better choice if you want to deal with a high CD. Such a waste of a good sprite. Ehrick - Khornan - Baarthok (Rank Reward) (Merman!) This double skill fighter does Slacken All followed by Preempt All according to reports. I like the idea, just not sure how that plays out with a 1CD. My guess is he'll be moderately useful, but Rogues tend to be a class that really needs a 0 CD or extraordinary stats to really stand out. This is kind of like the poor man's Hermes, except the preempt is much more consistant. So I don't know, try it and see, that's what I will do. It is useful but they could have just given him more agility. Hiddo - Wago - Onolff (Rank Reward) (Dragon) Man I love grey and yellow as a color combo, and Pallormort looks fabulous dressed in it. this guy is so pretty I just want him despite his stats, which arn't that impressive, except for that attack...he'll be rare and then rarer still once the SF market eats him up. A collector's item like many 4-star dungeon rewards (Nilassine, Tiphilia, Pallormort Wormfeed, Paku, Ustopoluy and others to name a few are also very rare collector's pieces) Serpentell - Roval - Ttrenthon (Rank Reward) (Crusty green brown thing) Another nice nasty looking horror creature, but a pretty average champ, not even as good as many cheap and common champs released at the end of last year. But most champs perform well with these stats so if you have him and you want to keep him and like the element he goes with (AIR) don't hesitate to pick him up. His double skill might even be pretty awesome, so he could be a sleeper hit...